


A long and winding road

by ClaireScott



Series: Dirty Supernatural imagines [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's jealous and shows you, how a woman has to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for all mistakes.

You’re dreaming. Yeah, literally. Something of two kids coming home from school in a very peaceful world, in a motley house, in a boring and very safe suburbia. You take a look out of the window, see the cherry tree in flower, see a handsome man coming home from a normal job. He wears a suit and you know he never killed anyone or anything. He’s not interested in weapons and fighting. He likes basketball and he loves you deep from the heart. You’re drinking a cup of coffee on the bench beside your backdoor while he…

The door to your bedroom slams open, cracking on the wall and you’re sitting before you barely awake. You groan, rubbing your eyes and let yourself fall back in the pillows, covering your eyes with your left arm.  
“Morning, sunshine…,” Dean snarls.  
“Goddamn it, Dean!” You shout, totally frightened, pulled out so abruptly of your sleep, “What’s the matter?”  
“There’s a rubbish talking dumbhead. In my kitchen. Drinking my coffee and asking me stupid questions about you.”  
“This isn’t your kitchen. We rent this apartment for our job and…,” you mumble and stop, as you become aware of a few things.  
First: You’re naked.  
Second: Your blanket is down at your thighs.  
Third: Dean’s presumably right. The guy you pulled in a bar yesterday isn’t here anymore.  
“That’s not the point!” Dean shouts and you’re wondering why he’s so upset.  
“Dean…” You sigh, pulling the blanket over your chest.  
“Get up, take a shower and get rid of him.”  
“What are you? My father?” You hiss and giving him an evil eye.  
“Your father? Even worse, (Y/N).”

Dean turns around and leaves the room. You stretch and get out of the bed, heading for the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later you enter the kitchen, a charming smile on your face.  
“Good Morning, guys!” You say sweetly, giving Sam, Dean and your in-daylight-and-soberness-not-so-attractive-anymore-boy-of-last-night an adorable smile.  
“Hi, baby,” he says, grabbing you, pressing his lips on yours, his hands on your ass.  
You hear Sam chuckle and a kind of obviously dangerous growl from Dean.  
“Mhmm…” You mumble, pushing him gently away. “No kisses before I had some coffee.”  
“Maybe we can have a coffee in your bed? Breakfast in bed is always a good idea, right?”  
“No, I’m sorry, but… I have to work and the deadline’s coming nearer and nearer every hour.”  
“It’s Sunday…” He says, furrowing his brows.  
“Yeah. When do you think the Monday newspapers are written?” You ask, helping yourself to some coffee.  
“Oh… so you are a journalist, too?” He places his hand on your back and you see Dean frowning.  
“Too?” Dean asks then with an evil grin, taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Yes, I am”, you smile, ignoring Dean and thinking about what you’ve told this dude about your work.  
“(Y/N) is right. We’ve got work to do. So I think we should go on. With our lifes and stuff.”  
Sam is trying to help you and you give him a grateful look.  
“You’re a journalist, too?” He asks Sam.  
“Uhm, no… but I’m actually the photographer and we have to go to a short-termed arranged and major interview.”  
“So you’re the illuminator?”  
“What? Me?” Dean asks, “No. I’m the boss.”  
You give Dean a “hang on, I’ll show you”-look and he clears his throat before answering: “The boss. The chief editor to be exact.”  
“Isn’t it a bit weird living with your colleague and your boss in an apartment-sharing community?” He asks, laying his hand on your thigh, petting you softly.  
Dean’s losing his patience and his temper, you can see it. Once again, you ask yourself why he’s so upset. Yeah, it’s not the first one you bring home, you had actually a lot of one night stands in the last few months. You’re needy, emotionally needy. You yearn for a little bit of love, for the feeling to be wanted and cherished, even if it’s only for a few hours. In all that misery, in all that rain of blood and ectoplasm, between all the salt-and-burnings and the exorcisms you want to feel hot and glamorous from time to time. But once more: The guy you choose is a total loss, a black out, a mistake. Goddamn it. You give Dean – who watches your ex-lover-to-be with unhidden disgust – a look.  
“It’s first of all weird to find babbling strangers in your kitchen on a Sunday morning after a sleepless night – sleepless because of an elephant seal giving birth in the room next door.” Dean states very friendly and goes on, not so friendly anymore: “Let me suggest a plan, okay? You take your greasy fingers off my… off her and go. Without kissing her good bye. Did I make myself clear?”  
Your one night stand flinches and stands up.  
“Okay,” he says slowly, alarmed by Dean’s quiet threat in his voice. “So, nice to meet you guys. Uhm, here…,”, he hands you a calling card, “my…”  
Dean stands up, growling and the poor boy tosses it on the table and heads to the door. Dean takes the piece of paper, opens the trash can and rips the card into little pieces.  
“Dean “shredder-man” Winchester”, Sam comments grinning.  
“Shut up, Sammy”, Dean hisses. “I’m not in the mood.”

“What’s all that fuss about? Who do you think you are, huh?” You’re pointing angrily to the front door, you can hear the guy running downstairs.  
Okay, you don’t make a point of seeing this dude again, but Dean’s behavior is nothing you can tolerate. You’re grown-up, damn it!  
“Who do you think you are?” Dean answers through gritted teeth. “I’m not tolerating you act like…”  
“It’s my life and I’m getting laid when I want, by who I want, as often as I want, Dean!”  
You can’t sit longer, you stand up, going over to Dean who is still standing at the trash can. From this position you can better bite his head off. And this is what will happen.  
“Not when I’m in the room next door and have to listen how the next one in a long row of untalented jerks having his way with you, okay?”  
“He wasn’t a jerk and he wasn’t untalented!”  
A miserable lie – but who cares? Dean should mind his own business. You hear Sam chuckling while he helps himself to more coffee. He clearly enjoys the show.  
“Of course he was. You didn’t even cum. You were faking!”  
“What? What the hell, Dean?”  
You raise your hands in a gesture of total desperation.  
“Sammy?” Dean asks, looking to his brother. “Did she fake?”  
“Oh…”, Sam answers, smiling a sweet, little smile, “I don’t know. I slept.”  
“You slept? This jerk has grunted like a goddamn walrus with an asthma attack. It was disgusting!”  
Sam just gives a shrug, still smiling.  
“Oh, what are you, Dean? A peeper?” You ask, cocking your head.  
“No. I’m just… worried, okay?”  
“You’re worried?”  
“Yes. I am. Sometimes… men can lose control. And you know what that means.”  
“You wanna tell me you’re sitting on your bed, monitoring my sex life, just to guard me?”  
“Yeah.”  
This is actually very sweet, but… no reason to act like the biggest asshole in the city.  
“Dean, I’m fine, okay?”  
“You’re not. You will go to the next club and bring the next slimeball in here. And he will use you as they all do. These guys, (Y/N), are not interested in making you happy or even just cum. They shoot their load and that’s all they are interested in.”  
“Uh, like you never did this before, right? Until now I thought “Dean Winchester” would be a kind of collective term for these type of men.”  
“No. You’re wrong. Know the difference?”  
“Tell me, big guy,” you sass.  
“I make her cum. Every single girl. Every time.”  
“You’re such a bragger, Dean Winchester.”  
“Did you really cum last night while this douchebag only worked for his own pleasure?”  
You sigh, tapping with your foot on the ground, folding your arms. Sam’s giving you a smile while Dean’s looking at you very sternly and… yeah… kind of caring.  
“The truth, come on…” Dean requests.  
“Okay, no. No, I didn’t cum. Yes, I faked. Yes, this guy was really untalented and a douchebag.”  
“That’s stupid.” Sam says and stands up.  
“What?”  
“Faking. It’s stupid. You’re cutting off your nose to spite your face.”  
“Sammy’s right. It’s bullshit”, states Dean and shrugs.  
You watch him closely from head to toe and your eyes widen as you see the bulge in his jeans. Dean’s got a boner, no doubt about it. You snort and leave the kitchen, slamming the door to your room behind you. No need to discuss your sex life with an already turned on guy who’s way too jealous. Without having a intimate relationship with you. That’s totally crazy.

 

It’s 1 a.m. on Monday morning as you come home from a club, the next dude, the next try to find a little bit love. You open the door, pulling him with you in the dark hallway. You kiss him, needy, while walking backward to your room.  
“Turn on the lights, baby,” the guy murmurs at your lips.  
“Shhhhshhh. Be quiet. No need to wake the boys.”  
“I really want you to downtown, you know?” He asks, cupping your breasts.  
“I… Ouch!” You hiss as you walk in a barricade before you can reach the light switch. It’s a warm, strong, muscular, 6’1’’ barricade.  
“Hi,” Dean says, “Thank you for giving her a lift, dude. Good night.”  
The guy is pushed out of the door before you can react. The door slams shut, so loud you sure know that all residents are woken up right now.  
“Dean!”  
“You’re welcome,” he hisses angrily, sounding really, really pissed.  
You turn around, facing him, ready for kick up a stink. Sam’s door opens and he smiles at you two.  
“I’m sorry to disturb this early, but… get a room, okay? I want to sleep,” Sam says and closes his door.  
“Come on.” Dean pulls you in his room, lit only by the TV. A movie, but the sound is muted.  
“What the hell was that?”  
“I protect you. That’s my job.”  
“I’m absolutely able to protect myself, Winchester!” You rant.  
“Yeah. I would ask for an interview to apply for another job. But not now. Now we’re doing something different,” he says, his voice even lower than normal.  
He comes closer, too close, and you know what this means. He lays his hands on your shoulders, tilts his head a bit to speak directly in your ear. You feel shivers down your spine.  
“I don’t like it.”  
“What?”  
“Seeing you with other man. Hearing you getting fucked by others.”  
“That’s a problem,” you answer, “because I don’t pass my love life because of you.”  
“You don’t have to pass. You just have to choose more wisely.”  
His hands cupping your face and you feel his lips on yours.  
“Dean!”  
“Baby”, he whispers, “I don’t want to argue, I want…”  
“Don’t. Call. Me. Baby,” you hiss angrily, moving your hands in your hip pockets, stepping about 20 inches backward.  
Your sane tells you not to touch him, your heart’s screaming for it. Dean has a special place in your heart, since the first day you met. You agree like cats and dogs but… it’s fun. You trust him with your life and your heart’s aching for the whole package. You want to be touched, to be kissed, to be loved by this special man who makes you laugh every day, who makes you feel unique.  
“Why is this jerk allowed to call you baby and I’m not?” He says under his breath, making a painful face.  
“Are you in pain? It looks so.”  
“Yeah. A bit.”  
“Where?” You ask watching his face closely.  
“Here,” he grins, pointing at his crotch.  
You sigh, shaking your head. “Do you think that’s a good idea?”  
“One of the best I ever had.”  
Biting your bottom lip you think about the pros and cons. You want him but you don’t want to crash your friendship. His thumb’s petting over your chin.  
“You’re jealous,” you whisper.  
“Yeah.” He smiles at you and just for a second you think you can see deep affection in his eyes.  
You let go, you pull your hands out of your hip pockets, pressing your body against him, kissing him. He picks you up, carrying you to his bed. He lays you down very carefully, doesn’t stop kissing you.  
“Strip,” you whisper, “please, Dean. Take your shirt off.”  
He obliges and you start caressing the upper part of his body. He cups your breasts, first tenderly, then tight.  
“It’s your turn,” Dean says, pulling gently at the hem of your shirt.  
“You have already seen me naked. The day before, in my bedroom.”  
“That’s right. But I wasn’t allowed to touch you.”  
“But now you are, Dean. Touch me,” you answer and take your shirt off, open your bra and get rid of it.  
He kisses a trail from your neck to your breasts, his tongue flips over your nipples until you arch your back, moaning quietly.  
“This is for you, okay?” He murmurs, “Just relax. Let me do my job.”  
His fingers open your jeans, slipping under the waistband of your panties and you lift your hip so he can pull your jeans and panties down. He helps you to get out and you instantly miss his warmth at your side as he sits up.  
He’s looking in your eyes as he gently lays his hand on your vulva.  
“Fuck me,” you whisper and Dean raise his brows.  
“No. Not yet. I may be a jerk but I’m not that kind of jerk. I want you to cum. Before me.”  
You sigh. Normally men are not able to make you cum, it’s very rare a guy manages this. Sometimes you think it’s a long and winding road for them – and most of your lovers didn’t take the time you needed. It’s something you do for yourself. But you really love to be fucked, to be kissed, to be cuddled, even if you don’t get relief.  
“Dean, please, do it, okay? Fuck me, I need you.”  
He doesn’t answer and you feel his trigger finger sliding through your folds. Dean whispers your name, and you notice that you have closed your eyes in pleasure and excitement.  
“Look at me, baby,” he says and this time you doesn’t argue, you open your eyes and lock your gaze with his.  
“Where is it?” He says, moving his finger so soft and slow, making you breathe deeper.  
His finger reaches your bundle of nerves and you flinch, moaning.  
“Ah, there it is.”  
You moan again, grabbing the sheets with your hand, seeing Dean smiling down on you.  
“Right?” He asks as you don’t answer.  
“Yeah,” you pant, your breath hitching.  
“Yeah,” he confirms, smiling, “Got it. Here we go.”  
He applies a bit more pressure on your clit, holding you close in his free arm. You flinch again and Dean bites thoughtful on his bottom lip.  
“That’s too much, right?”  
You’re nodding and Dean changes the way he’s touching you.  
“Better this way?” He whispers as you breathe heavily, as your moaning gets louder.  
“Yes, Jesus Christ, Dean, yes!”  
“See? It’s only a question of time, patience and empathy.”  
You’re getting bumpy, you feel your aching for relief. You grab his hand, lead him to your entrance and push him into you, two fingers at once.  
He obliges and starts fucking you, his thumb circling around your clit. He’s watching you closely, testing your reactions, internalizing the things that make you moan.  
“Dean…,” you pant as you feel you’re close.  
“You close, baby?”  
“Yes, De… Dean, oh fuck!”  
“I won’t fuck you until you cum on my hand, baby. Let it go, sweetheart,” he whispers, intensifying his efforts.  
You can’t hold it back, your orgasm hits you with might and main and Dean’s cushioning your screams with his mouth, licking over your lip.  
Your blood’s pumping through your ears, you hear your panting. Dean’s still fucking you with his fingers, but now soft and lazily. His thumb isn’t anymore even near your clit.  
“That was definitely no fake,” Sam shouts across the hallway and Dean chuckles.  
“No, it wasn’t”, Dean answers quietly, kissing your cheek.  
You give him a smile and kiss him back.  
“Do you still think I’m a bragger, honey?”  
“No, no you aren’t. That was really impressive.”  
“Impressive?” He chuckles again.  
“Yeah.”  
“Did the douchebag the night before even try?”  
“No, not really” you sigh.  
“Asshole, goddamn asshole on a fucking ego trip” Dean murmurs as he opens his belt, unbuttons his jeans and gets rid of his pants and his boxers.  
“Dean, it’s okay. No more ranting about … my love life, okay?”  
You breathe deeply as you see him naked for the first time. He’s exquisite. Everywhere.  
“No more? We’ve just started. You will have more ranting about your love life than ever before.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because your love life is mine too. From now on. I apply for the job as your longtime lover and boyfriend, you know?”  
He smiles while he rolls over a condom.  
“First step: We abolish the condoms.”  
“Wait, what?”  
You sit up, looking totally confused at him, but he presses you down on your back.  
“Later, sweetheart. We’ll talk later. Now we make you cum again. Around my cock. And after this I’ll make you cum once more, eating you out. Okay?”  
“Okay …,” you whisper, spread your legs, open up for him.  
He pushes slowly into you and you sigh in absolute pleasure. He gives you time to get used to his size, to adjust around him.  
“You good?” Dean asks, smiling so adorable you can feel butterflies in your belly.  
“Perfect,” you answer, placing your hand on his chest, petting him.  
He starts gentle and slowly, his gaze still locked with yours. 

“You’ve got the job, Dean,” you pant seconds before you reach your second climax.  
He smiles, thrusting harder in you, fucking you through your orgasm before you feel his orgasm in you. You pull him in your arms, enjoying this warmth and firm weight on your chest, petting his back while he comes down.  
“And I haven’t even touched you…”  
“Yeah. As I said: We’ve just started.”  
“I love you being jealous, Dean. It’s hot.”  
“Don’t you dare making me jealous all week. That’s not good for my poor heart…,” he sighs, placing a kiss on your neck.  
“Dean?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Where did you learn that?”  
“What? Making a woman cum?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I taught myself, I guess. Sex should be fun for both, right? It’s the only occasion to see me acting like a perfect gentleman. Ladies first.”  
“Sounds great,” you whisper, petting his back of the head.  
“Yeah, and by the way: Don’t you dare faking. That freak me out. If you’re not in the mood or you just can’t because you have a bad day or I’m doing wrong, say it, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“No bullshit in bed, did I make myself clear?”  
“Yes, boss.”  
“I like that,” he grins and you give him a slap on his ass.  
“I like you,” you state earnestly.  
“I know a lot of good relationships started with less.”  
“Dean, that’s a miserable lie …”  
“Shhh … there’s still one thing missing. We’ll talk later, baby.”  
You sigh as he goes down on you. Poor Sam, you think, he won’t get much sleep tonight.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. And melancholy.

“Got it!” You scream, banging your fist on the book.  
“What?”  
Sam’s cocking his head, while Dean stands up to have a look over your shoulder. His fingertips massaging your neck tenderly and you look up to give him a smile.  
“It’s a Black Annis.”  
“Never heard of this. What is it?”  
“A kind of bogeyman. English folklore. Blue-faced and very hungry. Hungry for human meat and lambs. The younger the human the better. A Black Annis has iron claws and uses them to dig holes in cliffs. The legend is based in Leicestershire.”  
“Yeah, but this is Montana.” Dean shakes his head. He’s not convinced.  
“But it fits! The missing children, all the dead lambs – didn’t you say, the lambs looked like they were ripped by claws? And think of Bloody Bones – it’s an Irish legend and you’ve hunted him down in Georgia a year ago, don’t you?”  
“Yeah, yeah, we did. I remember very well. It was the night we came back to the motel, opened the door and…,” Dean growls, you see his facial expression hardening.  
“And what?” You ask, frowning.  
“We saw a dude with a pale-white ass and a tramp stamp fucking you against the refrigerator. So we closed the door very silently, I did my best to prevent Dean of his next murder charge and we drove to a bar, having a beer, waiting for you to be finished.”  
Sam grins at the memory while Dean looks like he’s fighting the urge to puke.  
“Oh…,” you mumble, “Okay… Fine, so… let’s talk about the Black Annis again, okay?”  
Sam furrows his brows, tipping with his pointer finger on the book.  
“Could be one. A Black Annis looks like an old woman – remember the shepherd talked about an odd old woman, living on the abandoned ranch two miles away? I would bet any money that she’s new in the neighborhood and that the first lambs died after she moved in.”  
“Yeah, I remember…,” Dean murmurs, his fingers still massaging your neck. “We’ll check this. Good job, baby.”  
He presses a kiss on your head and grabs his jacket.  
“Come on, Sammy. We’ll visit the old lady and have a look on her claws.”  
“Wait! I don’t know how to kill a Black Annis. We have to...”  
“It’s a bogeyman, right? We know how to kill these bastards.”  
“Dean…”  
“I’ll be back in a few hours, (Y/N).”  
“You? What about me?” Sam asks, looking confused to his brother, “Wanna throw me to the lions?”  
“Of course not, Sammy. You’ll go for a drink in a bar, I’ll fuck her against the refrigerator.”  
“You’re dreadful, Dean,” you hiss, giving him an evil eye.  
“Why? Didn’t you enjoy being fucked against the refrigerator? Oh, wait… you didn’t cum back then, right? It was awful, I guess?”  
“Dean, zip it.”  
You agree like cats and dogs, nothing has changed between Dean and you. There’s lot of bantering and teasing all day long but now you see severity in his eyes. He shrugs and turns around, heading to the front door.  
“See you later,” Sam says and follows his brother. 

As you hear the front door a few hours later, Dean’s back, alone, just as he had promised. You smile as he enters the living room.  
“Where’s Sam?”  
“I’m fine, nice of you to ask, baby. Sam’s in a bar, having a beer or two.”  
“Did you kill it?”  
“Yeah. You were right. You did a great job, honey. Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. Thank you for coming back in one piece.”  
Dean grins, licking over his bottom lip, coming closer to you.  
“Talking about a piece, there’s a piece that… you know… maybe hurts a bit. A little bit. It could bear a little attention.”  
“Yeah?” You grin, placing your hands on his chest. “You mean… the little one?”  
“Hey! It’s not little!”, Dean states and makes a “what-the-fuck”-face.  
You chuckle and start unbuttoning his shirt.  
“Where is it, Dean?”  
He smiles, remembering your first night, and makes an inviting gesture.  
“Try further down, baby.”  
He leans in to kiss you, leading you with one hand to the bedroom while opening his belt with the other.  
“What about the refrigerator?” You ask as you feel the edge of the bed at your lower legs.  
“Don’t talk about it.”  
You open the zipper and the button of his jeans, kissing his collarbone through his shirt.  
“You smell a bit like… like roast lamb, Dean,” you murmur, wrinkling your nose.  
“Yeah. Don’t ask, why, okay? Concentrate on finding this… piece. It’s not that difficult. You just need a bit time and patience.”  
Your fingers slipping into the waistband of his boxers and Dean grabs your wrist.  
“Wait,” he says, “Strip.”  
“Strip?”  
“Yeah. You first. Makes finding the special point easier.”  
Dean gives you a big, adorable grin and you do as he wishes. Slowly, teasing and enjoying yourself. He’s way faster naked than you, he don’t give a rat’s ass on seducing you – he knows you need this like a hole in the head.  
You step closer to him, feeling his boner on your belly. Your thumb dances over his tip and he groans.  
“There it is, right?”  
“Yeah, that’s it.”  
He’s playing with your nipples, kissing you over and over while you teasing him, caressing his balls.  
“Like it?” You whisper, biting him softly in his nipple.  
“Yeah, you’re doing great as ever, baby.”  
He pulls you on the bed, rolling on his back and pointing on his boner.  
“You ready?”  
“What about ladies first?”  
“Who said you won’t cum first, honey?” He grins, giving you a begging glance.  
“Dean “puppy eyes” Winchester,” you whisper, as you’re crawling over him, lowering your hip until you feel the tip of his cock on your entrance.  
“I liked “shredder man” more,” he chuckles, placing his hands on your hips.  
Dean supports you, he’s biting on his bottom lip, moaning, as he slides easily into you.  
“(Y/N)”, he mumbles, “That’s so good…”  
He angles his legs, pushing you gently backwards until you lean with your back on his thighs. You feel him deep in you and you moan, as he moves his hips a bit to find a comfortable position for you both. His thumb sliding through your folds and after all this sex you had he finds your clit without circumstances, immediately.  
“Aaah…,” you sigh as he flicks over the bundle of nerves, and your hips twitching uncontrollable.  
“I want you to scream my name when you cum,” Dean whispers, intensifying the pressure a bit, just as he knows you need it, you love it.  
“I… al…ways scream your name… goddamn, Winchester! Oh, god, yes!”  
You buck against his fingers, against his cock inside you.  
“I know. I like it,” he grins and you feel the knot in your lower abdomen tighten. Fast and furious. You fall forward, supporting yourself with your hands next to Dean’s shoulders. You see his smile, his free hand coming up to your chest, pressing you back against his thighs.  
You’re wincing in lust and pleasure on his cock and you see his eyes darkening, see his pleasure growing.  
As your climax makes you scream his name, your inner walls clenching around his cock, you feel his grip on your hips tighten, you fall forward again, on his chest. You’re panting and he’s caressing your back, patiently waiting for you to come down.  
“Fuck me,” he whispers as your breath slows down and you sit up, place your hands on his chest and start fucking him. Soft and slow, completely enjoying.  
He bucks against you as he comes closer to his relief and you moan, simultaneously with him.  
He grabs you, pulling you down to him, cupping your breast and starts playing with your nipples as he fucks you from below. He sets a very fast and hard pace, it’s roughly, greedy and you watch him closely, you love this sight. His eyes are shut, you see his facial expression hardening while you feel his cock twitching in you, his semen spilling out. The groan coming out of his throat is deep and animalistic. His breath is heavily but his face is softening. He smiles relaxed, enjoying the moment before he opens his eyes. You see his laugh lines crinkle and he looks so happy that it makes you chuckle.  
“What’s so funny?” He asks, thrusting teasingly one last time tight in you – you already feel him soften.  
“I’m happy,” you whisper, “That’s all.”  
“Me too.”  
You hear the front door opens, keys chattering and Sam’s steps in the hallway.  
“I’m back,” he shouts, “It was terribly boring. Are you done or do I need earplugs?”  
“We’re done,” Dean calls and gives you a quick kiss, lifting you from his hips. “For the moment. Round 2 later?” He adds quietly, just for your ears.  
“Absolutely yes,” you sigh and laying your head on his chest, feeling his arms wrapping around you. “It’s really little, we have to…,” you say, pointing at his cock.  
You scream as Dean slaps on your ass.  
“You’re bold as brass, baby.”  
“Yeah, I know. Dean?”  
“Mhm?”  
You lift your head, watching him. His eyes are closed, he looks relaxed, happy and peaceful. Like he would live in a world full of rainbows, cherry pies, laughter and soap bubbles. Like he would be a normal man in a suit, coming home from work, never has killed anyone or anything. He looks like he would love basketball, he looks like he smells after roast lamb because of a barbecue at your neighbor’s home you were both invited to. You feel tears burning in your eyes. This little moment of peace and happiness is an unexpected treasure in this world of death, fear and horror.  
“I love you, Dean Winchester.”  
“I love you too, baby. But if you say once more, my cock’s a little one, I stop loving you immediately,” he grins, laying his hand on your neck, leading you to his mouth to kiss you.  
You can’t answer, you would start to cry if you tried.  
“Don’t cry, sweetheart,” he whispers. “Enjoy the moment. I love you. Deep from my heart.”


End file.
